The Best Friend Agreement
by jaymeecullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friend ever since they can...breathe? But now they've grown up and things have changed... Maybe the phrase "Love is blind" IS true. Cause apparently, Bella's gone dense.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D This is a new story. Yeah, um I'm still thinking about making a sequel to Can I Live Without You. So…I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER !**

_12 years earlier__._

"I'm leaving now, mommy!" 6 year old Bella exclaimed, putting on her new, pink boots and running off to Edward's house.

"Okay sweetie!" Renee said, smiling as her six year old ran out of the house.

Edward Cullen was Bella Swan's bestest friend. They've known each other since birth. They've shared nearly _everything_ since then.

"Oh, Good morning Miss Bella!" Carlisle Cullen said while tending to his garden.

"Hello Mr. Cullen!" Bella said, walking up the porch and stepping inside the house.

"Hi Bella!" Esme said, smiling widely as Bella kissed her on the cheek.

"Edward's upstairs, playing with Emmett and Jasper."

"Okay!" Bella said, walking up the stairs.

"Hi Edward!" Bella said, walking into the room.

"Oh, hey, Bella." Edward said, his eyes locked on the Tv while he played with his X-box.

"Hey." Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"You guys wanna play a game?" Bella said cheerfully.

"Sorry Bella. _We're_ playing a game." Edward said, sounding annoyed.

"Please? I'm really bored, Edward." Bella said pleadingly.

"No, Bella. Later, okay?"

"Ugh. You suck." Bella said, walking out and slamming the door.

Bella stomped her way down the stairs, and out the house.

She walked furiously down the street with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

"Hi Bella! Wanna play dress-up?" She heard a perky voice say.

"Oh, hi. Um, Alice, right?"

"Yeah. This is Rosalie, she's my best friend." Alice said, motioning to the beautiful little girl beside her. The girl smiled, showing her white teeth and fluffing her perfect blonde hair.

"Hi Bella! Do you wanna play dress up?" Rosalie said, taking Bella's hand.

"Um, okay." Bella said, slightly smiling.

She walked with them to Alice's house, forgetting all about Edward.

"Oh Bella! You look so pretty!" Alice said as the three of them played in Alice's enormous closet.

"No, I don't. Rose looks way better than I do." Bella said, blushing.

"Oh Bella! Stop it!" Rosalie said, twirling around in one of Alice's Vera Wang dresses.

"Hey Rose! Look at me! Weeee!" Alice said, dancing around in a blue and white party dress.

"You look stunning Alice! Hey, Bella! Try this on!" Rosalie said, giving Bella a pink and poufy dress.

"Um…okay." Bella said, taking the dress.

A few minutes later, she came out.

Alice and Rosalie's mouths fell wide open.

"I look horrible, don't I?" She said, looking down at herself.

"N-no…You…you…" Rosalie trailed off.

"YOU LOOK UH-MAZING!" Alice beamed.

"Really?" Bella said, blushing.

"Of course!" Rosalie exclaimed, turning the music on.

She and Alice suddenly started dancing and singing along with the song.

"_Dancing Queen! Feel the beat of the tambourine, oh yeah!" _they sang in unison.

"Come on Bella! Dance with us!" They continued.

"Um…okay." Bella said, giggling and dancing along.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ahhhh!!!" They all screamed, turning the music off.

"Er…I was looking for Bella. Um…I guess she's not here." Edward said, staring at the three little girls dressed in Vera Wang gowns.

"Oh. Um, Bella _is _here. Um, I guess you have to go now, Bella." Alice said, her voice dropping.

"What? No! I like it here!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, look. My mom's inviting us for ice cream. Please come with me." Edward pleaded.

"Hmm…will there be chocolate?" Bella said, fighting a smile.

"Yes, Bella. There will be chocolate."

"Okay, fine. I'll see you later, Alice! Rose! I had a really great time." Bella said, hugging both of them and leaving with Edward.

"It's good that you like ice cream." Edward said, taking Bella's hand.

"Don't you hold my hand! I am still mad at you!" Bella said, yanking her hand away when they were outside.

"Look, Bella. I really am sorry. I just…the game was so good and I was winning." Edward said, stopping Bella in her tracks.

"Hm, did you win the game?"

"Yeah. I won it for you." Edward said, beaming at Bella.

"Mm-hmm." Bella said, reaching up on her toes and kissing Edward on the cheek.

**OKAY! Now, was that too awkward or something? Please excuse my bad grammar and stuff. Tell if it's nice via reviewing! Thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So um…here's the next chapter :D Thank you to **_**pixiestixz & vampsrulewolvesdont **_**for being the first 2 reviewers! **

_12 years later…_

**BELLA'S POV**

I am turning eighteen today. Eighteen. That's not so bad…

"Hey…are you awake yet, Bells?" I heard Charlie's scruffy morning voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the pile of gifts on my bed.

"H-hi dad. Um, what…are these?"

"They're from your friends, Bells. One's from good ole Edward, the ones wrapped in pink and white are from Rosalie and Alice, blue from Emmett and white from Jasper." Charlie said, kissing me on the forehead.

I raised one eyebrow. He was hiding something behind his back.

"What's that behind your back, dad?" I said, trying to mask the obviousness.

"Well, this one is from me and mom. Happy birthday, Bella!" My dad said, totally awkward.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, sitting up and hugging him.

"I'll um, I'll see you later, okay? I've got some…paper work to do." He said, looking especially awkward this time.

"Um…okay, dad."

He stood up and left. Suddenly, my window opened.

"Who's there?!"

"Happy birthday, Bella." Edward said, coming in from the window.

"What did I say about this? Only my parents are allowed to greet me, remember?" I said, getting up and taking the gift and putting it on the pile on my bed.

"Oh, Bella. Come on. You're eighteen. You _have _to let us do this. I-

"Wait a second. _Us_? What do you mean _us_?" I said, getting suspicious.

"Um…Alice might've planned _something_…" He said, scratching his head.

I listened to check if Charlie was still downstairs. I heard the door close. Okay, Edward's gonna get it this time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING?! YOU CAN'T JUST GO BEHIND MY BACK AND PLAN A _PARTY_! I MEAN COME ON, EDWARD. GET REAL!!!!!" I shrieked, outraged. I _so_ wanted to shake him right now.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I honestly tried to stop Alice from planning it, but…she was beyond me. I'll stay with you the whole time if you want. Oh, have you seen my present?" he said, walking towards the pile and taking a brown paper bag out and handed it to me.

I was still mad, so I refused to take the stupid paper bag.

"Come on, Bella. Please? I promise you'll love it." He said sincerely.

I stared at his green eyes, trying to check if he really was being honest.

"Fine."

"Thanks, Bella."

I took the paper bag and ripped it open. An old Ben and Jerry's ice cream tub with a picture of me and Edward stuck to it.

"Um…you said that I wasn't allowed to _buy_ you a present…So I _made _one…" he said, noticing my surprise.

Man, he took it the wrong way.

I put my arms around him, hugging him until he was out of breath.

"This is _the best _present ever, Edward! Thank you so much!" I said, still hugging him.

"You're always welcome, Bella. I always knew your soft spot was ice cream. Happy-

"Don't greet me. You're gonna ruin the moment." I said with a smile as I let go of him.

"Fine. Let's go get you some breakfast now." He said, taking my hand and pulling me to the door.

We walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Thank God Charlie leaves the house early.

"Have you eaten yet? I can make you your favorite, toast and eggs." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"S'okay, Bella. I already ate. Besides, your offer wasn't THAT convincing anyway," He said, chuckling.

I tried to lift my free hand so I could punch him, but I noticed that we were still holding hands. Oops.

I let go of his hand and grabbed a pack of Poptarts, too lazy to make some toast. Yeah, Edward _was _right.

We were silent as I ate my Poptart. I felt the awkwardness waft through the room.

"Um…Edward, isn't it kinda weird to _still _hold hands? You know, now that we're _eighteen. _It's fine with me if you still wanna hold hands and stuff, I'm just letting you know." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Hm, it's good that you're still honest to me, Bella. Er…yeah, I guess it is getting kind of weird now. But I'm fine with it, too." He said, giving me his crooked smile. I blushed. _That _smile always knocked me breathless.

But I wouldn't tell him _that._

"Um, okay. Um, we should probably go now." I said, finishing my Poptart and standing up.

"Um…Bella, you're kind of underdressed."

"Huh? What do you mean _underdressed_?" I said, confused.

"Um…." He took my hand and dragged me to the full size mirror.

"Wha- Oh…yeah. Um, I'm just gonna change and, I'll see you in a bit, okay?" I said, looking at myself. I was _still _in my PJs. Great.

I rolled my eyes as Edward chuckled. He gave me a "sympathetic" smile while I ran up the stairs.

I took a quick shower and wore the blue blouse Alice told me to wear and tight jeans. I combed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror.

Hmm, I guess this could do.

I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs. Edward was patiently waiting, car keys in hand.

"Oh, hey. Shall we go?" I said, hopping off the last step.

"Yes, lets." He said, looping his arm around mine.

"It's good to see that you could make it, Ms. Swan." Mr. Fender said.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I um, I kind of slept in." I said, making my way to my seat.

As I sat down, I noticed that there was a note on my seat. I discreetly reached out for it and opened it.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA! We have a surprise for you in our house later! 7 pm. SHARP._

_Alice._

I groaned, making the girl who sat beside me raise an eyebrow. I gave her the it-was-nothing look and checked to see if I already knew what Fender was teaching.

I did.

_Er, thank you. Um, who else knows? And why do you have a surprise party planned out without telling me?_

_Bella._

I passed the note to Alice, who also already knew the lesson and was playing with her hair.

A few minutes later, I got another note.

_Oh Bella! I don't think the word SURPRISE is in your vocabulary. Because NO ONE can plan a surprise party if the person they are planning it for already knows. Did you get my gift?_

_Alice_

Great. Go ahead, insult the birthday girl.

_Yes, I got you're gift. I haven't opened it though. I will, though, once I get home. And I'm only going to your house IF I can wear what I want._

_Bella_

I passed it to her and checked the time. It was already 8 am. 5 more minutes and I would be out of this classroom and on my way to the gym with Rosalie.

_Sorry, Bells. You're wearing what I gave you. It's in your present. Don't worry, you'll like it._

_Alice_

I sighed, giving in. I knew Alice wouldn't let me wear what I wanted. Well, it was worth a try.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out the classroom.

Alice followed me outside and looped her hand around mine.

"Hi Bella! I have a secret to tell you." Alice said, her voice lowering.

"Mm-hmm. Go ahead."

"Okay! Um, Jasper and I are together." She said, squeezing my arm.

"Why aren't I surprised? You guys are perfect for each other! Congratulations! Since when?" I said, giving her a hug.

"Oh, um. See, we've been together since we were ten." She said nervously.

I stopped in front of my locker.

"What?!" I said, completely shocked.

"I know it's kind of stupid, but I love him. You'll understand when Edward tells you he likes you." She said, giving me a smile.

I dropped my books. _Edward can't like-like me. We're best friends._

"Psssh. He can't _like-like_ me. You're lying."

"I am not lying, Bella. I'm serious. He really does." Alice said, her face suddenly going serious.

"I…this is a lot to take in. I…this is impossible. I'll see you at lunch." I said, throwing my book into my locker and walking away.

As I walked to the gym, my mind was revolving around the idea of me and Edward being _together_. At first I thought that it was kind of impossible. But as I thought about it more, it became a little clearer. The only problem was that I didn't like him the way he liked me.

Alice _must _be lying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey :) I hope you guys continue to read this story.**

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked out the gym, all sweaty and tired.

"Hey Bella! Happy-" I heard a musical voice say.

"No greetings, please. What's up?" I said, tying my hair up.

"Er, I have to tell you something…" she said, her voice dropping.

"Shoot." I said, facing her.

"See, Emmett and I are dating. And-

"Since you were ten?" I said, cutting her off.

"No, silly. Since now." She said, her cheeks reddening.

"Finally! Some _normal_ news!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

Rosalie chuckled. "Honey, Edward has a crush on you."

"…I know. Alice just told me." I said in monotone.

"Oh, Bella! You guys are _perfect_ together!"

"Er…Rosalie, I don't like him the way he likes me." I said, my voice lowering.

"What?" Rosalie said, her face dropping.

"I don't like-like him, well, at least I think I don't. How'd you guys find out anyway?"

"Well, did you open the gift he gave you?"

I stared at her in confusion. "What gift?

"The Ben and Jerry's tub, silly!"

"Oh. Um, no. Should I?"

"Um, duh?! He has a letter written for you there. It's really sweet." Rosalie said, putting her hand on my arm.

"Really?" I said, staring at her in shock.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't notice it."

"What? Okay, I'm gonna go check it right now. See you later, Rose." I said, waving goodbye.

I ran. I ran past the busy cafeteria ladies preparing for the incoming students. Past the teachers making their way to the teacher's lounge. Past the students who got dismissed early –like me- making their way to the cafeteria. I ran as careful and as fast as I could to my locker.

I walked straight into building 4 and ran straight to my locker.

I opened it and grabbed the Ben and Jerry's tub Edward gave me.

I shook it and heard the slight thumping sound of paper inside.

I opened it and stuck my hand inside, grabbing the note.

_Hey, Bella._

_I've got something to tell you. Er, I don't know any other easy way to say this, so here goes._

_Bella, I love you. I've loved you ever since we met. I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't have the courage to. _

_Well, I just wanted to let you know. Happy birthday, Bella._

_I love you._

_Edward_

Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I put the letter back in the ice cream tub. I…I wasn't really sure about my feelings for Edward right now. I liked him, but I wasn't so sure if I like-liked him. I mean, what if we became an item and then we break up? It would ruin our friendship. And Edward was my best friend. We promised that we would let nothing ruin our friendship.

I thought about all the times when Edward and I were together.

I wiped off my tears and made my way to the cafeteria, still thinking about Edward…

I opened the cafeteria doors and walked in, still thinking about all those times…

"Bella!" I heard someone say. I looked up, it was Emmett.

"Hey, Em."

He pulled me into a big, bone crushing hug.

"Happy birthday, Bells." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, thanks. Can you put me down now? This is kind of embarrassing." I said, still thinking of Edward…

"Sure." He said, letting go of me and putting me down.

We walked to the table and sat down. My food was already prepared in front of me. I thanked everyone for their presents and started eating, silently thinking about Edward.

I haven't spoken a word to him since this morning, and sitting beside him felt awkward.

As I was chewing my lasagna, I thought about how jealous I got when Edward got his first girlfriend. Her name was Tanya. And I _hated _her for some crazy reason.

I thought about that reason.

And then, I realized something.

I've been lying to myself all along.

I loved Edward.

"E-Edward?" I said, chugging down my juice.

"Mm-hmm?" he said, facing me.

"I've got to tell you something. Can you go with me outside?"

"Er, sure, Bella." He said, standing up.

I stood up and walked with him to the parking lot.

"So…um…" I said, trying to start the conversation.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind.

I turned around. "Jacob!"

**So…tell me how it is? Thanks so much to those who reviewed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLA'S POV**

Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was my dad's best friend's son. He was also my ex-boyfriend.

"Bella! Happy Birthday!" he said, pulling me into a big hug.

"Hey, Jake. Thanks." I said, hugging him back.

"You've grown, Bells. So, what's up?" he said, pulling away and observing me.

"Well, yeah. I'm kind of eighteen now. Gosh, Jake. I've missed you!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Same here, Bells."

"Okay, er, if you don't mind me asking, what're you doing here?" I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Well, first off, I wanted to greet you. Second, I was kinda maybe wondering…if you wanted to go out for pizza tomorrow night?" he said in his if-you-don't-wanna-it's-fine tone. A tone that I happen to find irresistible. The reason? It was _way _beyond me.

"Sure thing, Jake."

"Great. So I'll pick you up at eight?"

"It's a date." I said. Wait, _what did I just say?_

"Great! See you soon, Bells." He said, running off.

I turned around and suddenly saw Edward standing behind me.

Crap.

"Oh, Edward! I totally forgot you were here. I-I'm so sorry. I…I…"

"S'okay, Bella. What'd you wanna say to me?" He said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Um, nothing. I-it was nothing. Don't worry about it." I said, squeezing his hand, too.

"Oh. Okay… Did you open the tub yet?" he said, looking a little hopeless.

Butterflies started filling my stomach and I started to shake a little.

"Um, actually, I um, I haven't yet. Um, should I?" I said, trying to sound honest.

Suddenly, his face fell.

"Um…no, you don't have to, Bella. I…I have to go. I'll see you after school." He said, leaving me alone.

The whole day passed by in a daze. My mind was blank and it was like Edward was avoiding me.

I walked to my truck, which was parked right beside Edward's Volvo. He drives me to school, but my truck would always be there during dismissal.

Hmm, maybe I would see him there.

A smile spread across my face when I saw the Volvo parked right beside my truck, like usual.

I started to walk faster, looking forward to seeing my best friend again. I know I hurt his feelings, and I've been longing to apologize.

My face dropped when I saw that no one was there. It was just his Volvo, not him. M-maybe I'd see him later, at the party. Then I'd apologize.

I got in the truck and started the engine. I noticed that there was a note sitting on the passenger's seat.

I picked it up and opened it;

Hi Bella. I'm picking you up at 6:30, okay? I have to tell you something.

-Edward.

My insides suddenly trembled. I wasn't sure if I was ready to…do this right now. I mean, what if it ruins our friendship?! Why in the world did Edward have to like me?!

I drove to my house, getting frustrated every time my eyes would see the letter on my lap.

I parked my truck in the driveway since dad wasn't home yet and neither was mom. Come to think of it, they haven't been spending much time together lately. I haven't seen them together in the house, either. Weird.

I walked into the house and ran up to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and stared at the pile of presents.

I took one and looked at the card attached to it.

_Happy Happy birthday Bella. _

_Love,_

_Rosalie._

Hmm, Rose was never good with letters anyway.

I ripped open the present and stared at the Tinsley Mortimer handbag that was now on my lap. It was light blue and had the letter B in front.

I thought I told them not to give me presents?!

I set the bag aside and moved on to the other present.

I took the card and read it out loud.

_Hey, Bella. You'll like me gift the best._

_Emmett._

I opened the present, full of curiosity.

Nothing was inside.

Emmett was right, his gift was the best.

I was about to open Jasper's gift but then my eyes lingered to the clock. It was already 6:00. Edward would be here in 30 minutes.

Great.

I stood up and rushed to the bathroom. I took a short shower then stepped out.

I was about to open my closet and put on a pair of jeans but I remembered Alice's request.

I sighed, then opened her present. Inside lay a neatly folder white dress. I unfolded it and stared at it.

_You gotta be kidding me. _

I sighed and put the dress on. It fit me perfectly.

I dried my hair and tried to avoid the mirror at all costs. I didn't wanna see myself. Yet.

I put on the flats Alice gave me for my birthday last year and went down the stairs at 6:30, sharp.

I saw Edward waiting downstairs. I smiled at him.

"You look beautiful." He said, taking my hand.

**Done! Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA'S POV**

The drive to Alice's house was silent.

For ten minutes all I could hear was the occasional purr of Edward's Volvo.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I said, trying to get this over with.

"Oh. Um, well…have you opened the ice cream tub?" he said, messing his hair up.

"Um, you said that I didn't have to open it… Er, I could open it when I get back home." I said as we got out of the car.

"Oh. Well, I-

"Bella!" Alice suddenly said, opening their front door before Edward could.

Alice and her "premonitions". Oh Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I said, gesturing to my dress.

"Oh my gosh! You wore the dress! You look beautiful, Bella. Hm, did you hear the good news yet?" she said, her voice suddenly sounding mischievous.

"What news?" I said, already knowing what it was.

"Alice. Your timing must be practiced." Edward said, his jaw slightly clenching.

"Oh. You haven't…?" Alice said in her "oops" tone.

Edward shook his head.

Damn I was right.

"Smile Bella!" Rosalie said, making me pose beside Alice.

I smiled, but my mind was elsewhere. I was still debating on whether or not I wanted to be more than friends with Edward.

"Why so quiet, Bella?" Esme suddenly said, noticing my silence. "We're sorry Charlie or Renee couldn't be here. I um, I told your mom about the party yesterday and told her to come with your dad, but um, she said they had some…paperwork to do," Esme continued, her voice seemingly nervous.

_Paperwork_? My mind suddenly fluttered to this morning, when dad said nearly the same thing…

"…_I've got some…paperwork to do…" _he said, seeming awkward. _And _they both used the same excuse for when I had that parent-teacher conference last week. And the week before that, too.

Paperwork? What, were they gonna get me a puppy?

Hmm, what would Charlie and Renee need _paperwork_ for? Weird.

"Um, Bella? You spaced out again." Jasper said, waving his hand in front of me.

"Oh, sorry. I um, I was kind of thinking about what my parents would need paperwork for." I said, smiling apologetically at Esme for spacing out.

"Oh, well…Alice's parent's aren't home that much, either. You, what with them always being away on business trips and stuff." Esme said, putting her had on my shoulder.

I smiled at her. She was kind of like my second mom.

"I guess so. Thanks, Esme."

"Glad to help, birthday girl." She said with a warm smile.

"Bella! Phone's for you!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Okay!" I said, making my way towards him.

"Here, I think it's your mom." Emmett said, handing me the phone.

"Mom?" I said, taking the phone and walking towards the front door. It seemed like a private place to talk.

"Hi, Bella. I'm so sorry, but dad and I…can't come home tonight. We're kind of out of town, handling some paperwork. You're going to have to spend the night at Edward's. I've already talked to Esme about it, don't worry. We're so very, very sorry, Bella." Renee said, sounding apologetic. I could hear Charlie and…a few other persons talking in the background.

"You're out of town _again_? Well, I guess it's okay. I mean, it's just one night, right? It's not like I'm gonna have to spend a whole week there." I said, pressing the phone to my ear so I could hear what my dad and the other persons were talking about.

"Yeah. We're really sorry, Bella."

"Mm-hmm. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Sure. Oh and, Bella?" she said, right before I was about to hang up.

"Yeah Mom?"

"We love you so much. Happy birthday." She said sincerely.

She sounded kinda sad, in a way. I could almost picture a tear running down her cheek right now.

"I love you too, Mom. Thanks." I said, hanging up.

As I was putting the phone back on the receiver, I started to get suspicious. What the hell would my parents be doing out of town, handling some freaking _paperwork_?!

"Something wrong, Bella?" Edward said, walking towards me.

"I…I need to get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, walking towards the door.

I grabbed the only coat hanging on the coat-rack near the door without looking and left the house.

I walked and walked and walked until I reached the park. I sat on one of the swings as a tear ran down my cheek. I thought about all the things that I started to make me feel nervous and suspicious.

_Paperwork…_

_Occasional out of town trips…_

_Charlie and Renee not spending much time together…_

What's going on?

"Mommy, mommy! Can we go to the swing?!" I heard a little girl exclaim.

"No, honey. It's getting late. Daddy and I have work tomorrow. We'll swing tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Her mom said softly.

"Okay mommy. Can daddy carry me?" the little girl said with a yawn.

"Sure, sweetie."

I suddenly remembered that day in the park, when I was just like that little girl…

"_Mommy! Daddy! Look at me! I'm swinging! Weeeee!" _

"_Be careful, Bella. You might hurt yourself."_

"_But mommy, why would I get hurt? Edward is right here."_

"_Alrighty then, Bella."_

Tears started to fall down from my eyes as I put the pieces together...

No, it can't be…

It's impossible. They can't be…

"Bella." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around, my face full of tears.

"Edward."

He sat down on the swing beside me and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong?" he said as I hugged him back and pulled away.

"Edward…I think…I think my parents are…" I said, tears starting to fall down again.

"Are…?"

"I think they're gonna get a divorce." I said, suddenly breaking down.

"What? Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you sure?"

"I guess so. I mean, it makes perfect sense. I _never_ see them spend time together. They always seem to be out of the house. And they freaking have _so many_ paperwork to freaking do!" I said, freaking out.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Are…are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?" I said, trying to stop crying.

"Sorry."

"Edward, I can't understand. They seemed so happy before. What could've possibly gone wrong?" I said, tears still bursting from my eyes.

"I honestly don't know, Bella."

"N-neither do I." I said, holding his hand and leaning my head on his shoulder.

I cried. Cried hard. I didn't understand how my perfectly normal life could suddenly become perfectly crazy. What with my best friend in the world starting to like me. And the fact that my parents probably _hate_ each other right now.

Life really sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

**BELLA'S POV**

"Wake up sleepy head." I heard a soft voice say.

"W-what time is it?" I said, opening my eyes.

"It's already 8:30 am, sweetie." Esme said, stroking my hair.

"Oh. 8:30 huh? Er, why am I awake…?" Since our principal announced that there would be no school for the following week, due to the finishing of the new school gym.

"Well… It's a Saturday, sweetie."

"Mm-hmm. Tell me, what else is there?" I said, yawning. There was something in Esme's eyes that hinted that she was planning something.

"It's _Saturday_, sweetie. Do you remember when you and Edward were younger? When I would drive you guys all the way to New York _just _so that you guys couldfeed the ducks in Central Park?" Esme said in her soft motherly tone.

"Yeah, I remember. So…I guess you're gonna make me and Edward do that again today, huh?" I said, stating the obvious.

"Well...yes, I _was_ gonna make you guys do it again today. But if you're too sleepy, it's fine." She said, giving me a smile.

I sighed. "No, I want to do it again, thanks for the offer, Esme." I put my hand over hers and gave her the happiest smile I could muster at 8:30 in the morning.

"Great! You're welcome, Bella. I'll be downstairs, making you guys some toast. Do me a favor and wake up ole Eddie for me?" She said as she got up.

"Sure thing, Esme." I said, sitting up.

"Thanks, Bella."

"Oh, Esme?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are…are my parents back yet?" Since my birthday party, I've spent three nights at Edward's and I guess I kind of missed them. Even if I was trying my _best _to be oblivious to the fact that my parents were getting a divorce.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But no, they're not back yet." Esme said, her voice dropping as she left the room.

I shook the thought out of my mind as Esme closed the door.

I looked around the room Carlisle had built up years ago for me and Edward when I needed to sleep over. As I looked at it, I realized that even if my real family was falling apart, I always had another one, right here. Edward, Esme and Carlisle were family. And I loved them.

"Hey, sleepy head! Wake up! We're feedin' ducks today!" I said, throwing a pillow at Edward, who was sleeping on the bed beside me.

Edward stirred, taking the pillow and throwing it to the floor.

Apparently, he didn't hear me.

"Wake up, Edward! The ducks are waiting!!!" I exclaimed, jumping off my bed and onto Edward. When I was finally on top of him, I started shaking him.

"Wake up! Wake up!!!" I screamed, still shaking him.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes opened. He was suddenly on top of me, his hands pinning mine on the bed.

"Ahh! Edward let me go!" I screamed, laughing so hard it hurt.

"No way! You woke me up for _ducks_?! Ducks, Bella. DUCKS!" he said, laughing with me.

"You are so weird, Edward!" I said, still laughing my butt off.

"Oh you're serious? We really are feeding ducks?" he said, getting off me.

"Yeah, like old times, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." He said, sitting down. I sat down beside him.

"Well, I guess we're going to New York City today, Eddie." I said, smiling at him.

"I guess we are." He said, gazing into my eyes.

I suddenly remembered Edward's new feelings for me.

I sighed. "I'm gonna take a bath now, okay?"

"Sure." He said, letting me leave the room in silence.

"How many hours left until we get to Central Park, Esme?" I said, getting bored.

Edward and I were sitting in Esme's car, randomly looking at whatever we could look at while waiting for Esme to stop the car and say; 'We're here!'

"Just a few more minutes, Bella." Esme said as she turned around the corner.

A few minutes passed, and suddenly we found ourselves in Central Park again, ready to feed some ducks.

"Okay, so since you guys are officially 18 now and _not_ eight years old, I can leave you guys alone, right? I'm gonna go shopping. I need to get me a new dress for the gala. Will you guys be alright by yourselves?" Esme said as she handed Edward the whole bag of bread.

"Yeah, mom. We'll be fine."

"Okay. See you guys in a few hours." Esme said before driving off.

Edward and I quietly started to feed the ducks as Esme drove off.

"So…you haven't said anything to me about your date with Jacob Black. I sometimes think that Alice is taking my place." Edward said jokingly.

"Don't be stupid, Edward. I love Alice and all, but _you're _my best friend. You'll always be." I said, punching him in the arm.

"Same here Bella. But wait, you're changing the subject. Where's my detailed explanation about your date???" He said, poking my arm as I gave a baby duck some bread.

"Ugh. Fine. But mind you, there's not that much to tell." I said, wanting to badly to stick my tongue out at him like I used to when we were five.

"Sure thing, Bells." He said, nudging my arm.

"Well…Jake and I had some pizza and got talking…um, I don't know if I should tell you this…but, he wants to get back together again." I said nervously.

"What?! But…well, do you like him?" he said, sadness clear in his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I mean, _he _broke up with _me_." I said, remembering that cold winter night.

"Oh. Okay, then. Um…you said there was nothing to tell." He said, his tone sounding kind of sad and accusing.

"Look, Edward. You're my best friend. And, like I said, you will _always_ be mine. _My _best friend. _Bella Swan's_ best friend. Okay? Edward, I know what you've been dying to tell me. I've opened the ice cream tub and I've read your letter. I love you, Edward. But not the way you want me to." I said, facing him.

"Bella…I never wanted you to love me back. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He said, smiling at me and wiping the tear that was now running down my cheek. His tone was sad but determined.

"Thank you, Edward." I said, knowing that this wasn't over just yet.

We continued to feed the ducks like everything was fine and nothing awkward happened. We continued to joke around and laugh and just talk, like we used to.

"Edward?" I said, throwing some pieces f bread into the water.

"Yeah?"

"I miss this. I miss feeding the ducks. We should do this more often." I said, facing him and giving him an honest smile.

"Same here, Bella."

And just like that, it was like everything almost went back to normal.

Almost.

Not quite.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, yeah. I'm sorry for updating kind of late. My family and I went to the beach so…yeah. Enjoy!**

**BELLA'S POV**

"So…you're sure you have no feelings for him?" Alice said with skepticism.

It was Sunday night, and I was sleeping over at Alice's tonight.

"Well, I don't think so. I just…I don't think I'm ready for a relationship with my best friend right now." I said, lying down on Alice's bed and staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly, a pillow hit my head.

"Hey! I thought _I _was your best friend?" Alice said, jokingly.

"Well, for one, _Rosalie_ is your best friend. You're my _second_ best friend. Sorry, Alice. You know I love you, right?" I said, sitting up and smiling widely at her.

"Oh I know. Okay, back to the subject. So…you _really really _don't like-like him?" she replied, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know, okay? It's kind of complicated right now. And anyway, I think I still have feelings for Jake."

"Gosh! Jake, Jake, Jake! Oh Bella, so maybe you had some feelings for him before, but he broke up with you _months_ ago, Bella. Come on! Somewhere, under all that Bella-in-denial stuff, are your feelings for Edward."

I rolled my eyes playfully and lay back down in the bed.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, Alice. Er, why isn't Rosalie here again?"

"Fine, you get away this time. Rose is at her house, babysitting her little cousin."

"Oh well. We'll see her at school tomorrow. So, you up for the usual movie night stuff?" I said, pointing at the new flat screen tv in her room.

"Well…I was actually planning to bombard you with questions tonight but…." She said, giving me a shy smile.

"Fine. Bombard away! Oh, but no repetition of questions please." I said, raising one eyebrow.

"Fine. So…do you like-like Edward?"

"That's already been cleared out, Alice." I said, raising both my eyebrows this time.

"That was a few minutes ago! Now, tell me _honestly_."

I sighed. "I _honestly_ don't know. I guess I don't wanna ruin our friendship with a relationship…I mean, what if we, say, get together then we break up? Wouldn't that ruin everything?"

"Oh, Bella. If you and Edward really are best friends, you'll get through that. Best friends always do. And anyway, why would you guys even break up in the first place? I mean, you've managed to be friends for so long now. Why can't you work a relationship?" Alice said, munching on the potato chips.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't work out if, say, the other one –the female, in particular- wasn't sure about her feelings for the other one?" I said, sticking my hand out for some chips.

"Bella. Come one. What the hell is not to like in Edward? I mean, he has nice hair, he gets good grades, he's a total gentleman but he's not a goody-two shoes either, he's athletic, he's _you're best friend_ and…what else? Oh yeah! _He loves you._"

I sighed. A long, long one. "I just…I don't know, okay? Next question please."

"Ugh, fine. Um, do you _still_ have feelings for Jacob?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. I knew Alice would play this card.

"_He _broke up with _me_. Not the other way around, Alice. And anyway, we're trying to work things out now, so…"

"Fine. I know Jake's really hot and all, and that you've known each other for years, but…still. Okay, next question. Well, I'm asking you this because I forgot and I need it for analysis." She said, giving me more chips.

"Okay, shoot."

"Who'd you have your first kiss with again?"

"Alice!"

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, come on. You told me and Rose before. I just can't remember anymore, okay? Besides, I need it for analysis."

"_Analysis? _What could you possibly be analyzing that you need to know how I shared my first kiss with?" I said, messing my hair up.

"Secret. Just tell me, please?"

I sighed. "Fine. I had it with…"

"With…?" She said, her eyes seeming eager.

"With Edward. When I was ten. We were at Central Park, feeding the ducks on a normal Saturday morning and Esme was out getting us some food…"

"_Hey, have you ever wondered how it feels like to kiss someone?" Edward said, feeding the ducks with tiny bread crumbs._

"_Yeah. Have you ever kissed someone?" I said, playing with the grass._

"_Nope. You?"_

_I shook my head. "No." _

"_I bet it feels weird. I mean, just thinking about someone's lips touching yours is just plain weird. Like, ew." He said, pretending to shake. I laughed at him. _

"_Mm-hmm. But I bet it's not that gross. I mean, come on, Eddie. Get real. If it's so disgusting then why does everyone love doing it?" I said, rolling my eyes playfully at him._

"_Well, if you think it's so great then why don't you just kiss someone?"_

_I rolled my eyes, seriously this time. "And who would I kiss? You? You think it's disgusting so I doubt you'll wanna try it with me."_

"_Well, I am very curious as well. Hm, I guess I could kiss you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Pinky swear?" he said, showing me his pinky._

"_Fine. I promise." I said, linking pinkies with him and smiling. _

"_Okay…1…2…" he said, leaning in._

"_3!" I said, pressing my lips to his. _

_After about a second, we both pulled away. _

_We stared at each other for a few minutes, then we started laughing._

"_Now, was that so gross?" I asked, still laughing._

"_I honestly don't know. But kissing you was nice." _

"Oh my God, Bella! This proves _so_ much. Why didn't you tell me before?" Alice said accusingly.

"Alice! Did you even listen to what I just said? I pinky swore. To be honest, this is probably the first pinky swear I've broken." I said, throwing a potato chip at her.

"Hey, no food fights. Dorota just cleaned my room."

"Okay, okay. Sorry." I said, giggling.

"So…next question then. Were you lying when you said that Emmett didn't accidentally break my ipod?" She replied, raising one eyebrow.

"Well…yeah, I was lying. But it was for a good cause! Emmett was-

"Save it, Bella. I'm getting an iphone anyways." Alice said, giving me a smile then laughing.

"Ok, ok. Are we still playing 20 questions?"

"Yes, yes we are. Brace yourself, darling Bella. You're about to have the longest night of your life." Alice said, winking at me.

Oh well. Alice will be Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :D So sorry if I'm updating late nowadays. I'm just really busy :( I'll TRY to update more often :D**

**BELLA'S POV**

"So…how was your sleepover with Alice?" Edward said as we walked to my locker.

"Fun. It was f-fun…" I muttered, my eyes focused on the husky looking guy waiting beside my locker.

"Hey Bella!" He said when we got closer.

"Hey, Jake." I said, kissing him softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to tell you that me and my dad are inviting you for dinner tonight." He said, pulling away and smiling at me.

"Sure, I'll be there."

I suddenly remembered that Edward was behind me.

"Oh, um, Edward, you can go ahead. Tell Alice I'll be there in a minute." I motioned to the cafeteria.

"Okay. Er, see you later, Jacob." He said, walking away.

"So…you guys don't have school today?" I said, opening my locker and throwing my books inside.

"No, we don't. They're cleaning the new hallways before we all come in.

"Oh. Okay, then. Well, see you tonight then."

"Sure, sure." He said, putting his hands around my waist and kissing me.

I was still in a daze when I got in the cafeteria.

"Bella! Over here!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm." I said, tripping over someone's foot.

"Bella!" I heard someone say. That someone helped me up, too.

I looked up. "Er, hey, Mike."

"Sorry about that…I…" he said, staring at me.

"What? Um, Mike…?" I said, waving my hand in front of him.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I think your friends need you now. See you around, Bella." He said, giving me a smile then sitting back down.

I made my way to our table and sat down beside Edward.

"What was _that_ about?" Alice said, handing me my tray.

"Um, it was Mike. I tripped. Nothing much to tell, Alice." I said, biting my apple.

"Mm-hmm. You know Bella, I think he has a crush on you." Rosalie said, winking at me.

"Ha! Like he's the only one." Emmett said, laughing out loud.

"Whatever. Er…change topic please."

"Fine, let's all stop talking about Bella's social life." Rosalie said, jokingly.

"I'm not hearing this, Rose." I said, starting with my lasagna.

"Okay, okay. So…the dance is coming up. Do you guys wanna go shopping?" Alice said, her eyes brightening.

"What? Alice, the dance is a month away. Come on." I said, dropping my fork and raising one eyebrow at her.

"I know. But we need to be prepared. So, after school shopping anyone?"

"Er, I think we're gonna sit this one out." Jasper and Emmett said in unison.

"Same here, Alice. Sorry." Edward said, suppressing laughter.

"Me too. I-

"Oh no you don't. Bella, the dance is important. You _have _to look your best." Alice said, shaking her head.

"But the guys aren't coming!" I protested.

"Oh, Bella. That's just it. You're not a guy. Please?"

And with that, the argument ended. Oh well, Alice will be Alice.

"Fine. But I can't today though. I've got this thing with Jake."

"Oh yeah. You're never ending romance with Jacob Black. Fine, tomorrow then. After school." Alice said, taking a bite out of her apple.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm not having this argument anymore."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later. Bye!" I said, getting up and rushing to class.

By the time I got out of the cafeteria, I bumped into someone.

"Oh hey, Bella. Let me walk you to class." Mike said, smiling at me.

Great. So much for "saved by the bell".


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA'S POV**

I was looking out the window while walking to Bio with Mike. Hm, I bet there's gonna be a storm.

Great. That just made my day. It's not added to the list of really annoying things that are happening right now.

Edward suddenly likes me.

My parents are getting a divorce.

Mike is _still _beside me and is seemingly quiet.

There's probably gonna be a storm.

"So…I hear that Prom is nearing." He said, stopping in front of the door and ruffling his hair.

"Ugh. You guys really have to stop stressing about this prom thing. It's like, a _month_ away." I replied. I didn't get why Prom was so important anyway.

"Oh, well. I…I was just wondering if you…well, if you wanted to go with me?" He said nervously.

Crap.

"Er…Mike, um… Like I said, it's a _month_ away. And I kind of have a boyfriend right now. Um, can I tell you my answer in 4 weeks?"

"Sure! Er, see you around then. Later, Bella." He said, patting my on the shoulder then turning away.

I opened the door and walked to my seat beside Edward. He was already there, doodling on his notebook.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he said, looking up.

"Hey. I think you might have to be my prom date." I said, sitting down.

"What? But you and Jacob are dating." He said, surprise clear in his voice.

"I know. But you know how Jake's dad is about the whole territory thing. I don't really get why his so superficial about these things, but hey, he's getting old. Plus, if I can't take you, Mike will be my date." I explained, pretending to shiver.

"Er…" He said, turning away.

"Oh. I-if you're already taking somebody else it's totally fine. I like Mike anyway. But not in that way."

"No! I'll take you, Bella. No problem." He said, giving me his crooked smile.

"Really? Thank you so, so much, Edward. You really are my best friend." I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"You're welcome, Bella. Oh, by the way. Mom said that your parents are supposed to be back here by next week….You know, when the papers get finished and all. So that means you got 6 more nights at my house." He said, facing me.

"Great. Not only do I have to face Mike, I now have to deal with my parents." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I don't understand why you're mad at them, Bella. It's not anyone's fault. They're relationship didn't work out, that's all. You guys can still be a family." He said, sounding sympathetic.

"I'm not having this argument again, Edward." I said, looking annoyed.

"Fine. Just sharing what I think here, that's all." He said, putting both his hands up.

"Mm-hmm." I said, sitting down properly this time because a teacher came in the room.

It was raining so hard outside that none of us didn't really notice him until he said;

"Classes are suspended. There's going to be a big storm and we all need to get home before it starts getting worse."

I stood up. Well, at least I get to go home-

I mean, at least I get to go to My-temporary-home-at-Edward's now.

I sighed. Sometimes I wished life wasn't so complicated.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! And i'm really really really sorryb for updating really really late now. i'm just so busy. what with school coming up and stuff. :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**BELLA'S POV**

"Hi. Can I please speak to Jacob? It's Bella."

I was in Edward's living room, waiting for him to get the video games ready.

"Hey, Bella. Here's Jake." Billy said into the phone.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" I heard Jacob's voice say.

"Er…Jake, I…I'm so sorry. I can't make it tonight. Apparently, there's gonna be a storm. Sorry Jake. Maybe we could do something this weekend or…" I trailed off. I felt kind of guilty because instead of having dinner at my boyfriend's house, I'm spending the night at Edward's.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's okay. I mean, we could always do something tomorrow, after school. Right?" he replied.

"Er, I've got dress shopping tomorrow with Alice and Rose. What about this Saturday? We could catch a movie or something."

"Sure, sure. Have to go now, Bye Bella. Love you." He said. I could hear Billy calling him. I guess it means that the game has started.

"Love you too Jake. Bye." I said, hanging up.

"So, how'd he take it?" Edward said, coming down the stairs holding a big box.

"He took it well. What's in the box?" I said, standing up and helping him.

"DVDs. Emmett and Jasper borrowed all my video games. Sorry, I forgot." He said with a chuckle as we carefully put the box down.

"They borrowed all _twenty-five_ of them?"

"Yeah. It's game night, Bella." He said, pushing the box towards me.

"Game night? If it's game night then why are you still here? You _love _game night." I said, trying to choose a DVD.

"Because _you're _here."

My cheeks suddenly reddened. Why oh why did Edward have to be like this?

"Edward…..I…..um, what about this movie?" I said, taking out a random DVD.

"Okay Bella." He said, sighing and taking the DVD from me. He put it in the DVD player and hit play.

"I'll go get some soda." I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed two sodas.

I decided to get some popcorn, too.

I opened the cupboard and grabbed the packet of buttered popcorn. A piece of paper fell down with it, too.

I picked it up and opened it.

It was a note from Emmett. Hmm, apparently he and Edward were note-passing in class. It seemed like they wrote it a few days ago because the paper seemed crumpled and dirty.

_Hey, Edward. So, what's the plan for the big confession to Bella? –Em._

I don't really know yet. But all I know is that I want it to be special. –Edward

_So you really love her huh? You know, I used to have a crush on her when I was what, 11? -Em_

Shut up Emmett. And yes, I really do love her. Hey, I'll talk to you at lunch okay? I think Ms. Jameson is getting suspicious. -Edward

"Hey, Bella? You done yet?" I heard Edward say.

"Yeah, coming!" I said, quickly folding the piece of paper and returning it along with the popcorn. I suddenly didn't want popcorn anymore.

My hands were shaking when I came back to the room.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Edward said, chuckling.

"Er…I was just um, getting some popcorn. But I decided not to anymore. Sorry." I said, still in shock.

Edward really loves me.

"Oh okay then." He said, getting the remote.

I sat down beside him and silently gave him his coke.

Half way through the movie, we were silent. This was unusual because usually, we laugh and joke around about what's gonna happen next.

Maybe because the freaking movie was about two best friends falling in love with each other.

Hm, note to self: NEVER pick a movie randomly.

We ended the movie in silence. Edward silently stood up and silently put the DVD back in its case while I silently waited on the couch.

I do not like the freaking silence.

Edward sat down back beside me.

I sighed.

"…You read it, didn't you?" he said quietly.

I sighed once more. "Yes." I whispered.

"Bella I-

My body suddenly willed me to kiss him.

And I did.

I leaned in and took his face in between my hands and kissed him.

He was surprised at first, but then he shook it off and kissed me back. His hands were intertwined in my hair and my hands were on his waist. He lay down on the sofa while kissing me and pulled me on top of him. I kept kissing him passionately and so did he.

Thank God his parents weren't home.

Suddenly, he pulled away.

"Bella. I love you. I love you so much it consumes me." He whispered.

A tear ran down my cheek.

"Edward…I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend."

Why did you say that, Bella?

CRAP.


	11. Chapter 11

**BELLA'S POV**

It was only 5:00 am and I was already awake.

I was lying down on my bed at Edward's, staring at the ceiling. Last night was such a mistake.

My mind was telling me that what I did was so wrong. That I shouldn't have done it.

But my heart was another story.

I loved Jacob. But I think I may be falling for Edward, too. God, I am such a whore.

This has to stop. Immediately.

I looked at Edward's peaceful sleeping face. At least _he _could sleep.

I suddenly began to wonder what Jacob would do if he found out that Edward and I made out. He'd get furious, for sure. Come to think of it though, I've never seen Jake mad. Let alone furious. He was always just a big ray of sunshine. He was my own personal sun.

I sighed. I guess I wasn't going to fall asleep anymore.

"Hey, Edward?" I whispered.

"Edward, you awake?" I said, throwing a pillow at him.

"What? Are we late? What time is it?" he said, suddenly sitting up.

I chuckled. "No, no. Can we talk?"

"Oh. Okay, fine." He said, suppressing a yawn.

"Thanks." I said, sitting up.

"So, what do you wanna talk about at about 5:15 in the morning? But if it's about last night I…." he said, turning on the lamp.

"No, it's not about last night. Um, I just wanted to say thank you." I said, standing up and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for being my friend even if I don't like you the way you like me. Thank you for standing by me through everything. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you for…everything." I continued.

"You're welcome Bella." He said after I pulled away.

"Okay, that's all. Thanks for listening." I said, walking back to my bed and lying down again.

"Okay then. Goodni- er, Goodmorning, Bella. We should go back to sleep."

"Okay, fine. See you in the morning." I said, closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys :( I'm in a hurry :D Me and my friends are gonna catch a movie! Review please :D THANKS !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys. So…school starts tomorrow. Well, for me, of course. Um, I just wanted to apologize in advanced for all the future late updates. But I promise to try to update more often. :D**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Hey, Bella. Are you awake? You've got a guest." I heard Esme's soft voice say.

I stirred. "Hi, Esme. Um, good morning? Is the storm over?"

"The storm is indeed over, sweetie. Good morning to you, too. Jacob Black is here. I think he's looking for you." She said, smoothening my hair like my mom used to.

I sat up. "Oh. Could you tell him I'll be down in a second? I just need to freshen up."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll tell him." She said, stroking my cheek before leaving the room.

Nervousness suddenly filled my body. What the hell was _Jacob _doing here?

I quickly hopped off my bed and rushed to the bathroom.

On my way, I saw that it was already 8:30 AM. I froze.

_8:30 AM? _I'm late! I'm late for school!

And so is Jake! But, what's he doing here then?

I quickly combed my hair and gargled. I ran back to the room and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked fine. I guess.

I stole a quick look at Edward before I left the room. He was sound asleep. Hm, I'll wake him up when Jacob's gone. Maybe it'd be best.

I sighed. Here I go.

I walked briskly down the stairs and saw Jake sitting down on the Cullen's white sofa.

Before I opened my mouth to say something, I scanned the room. No Esme or Carlisle in sight. Hmm, maybe they left.

"Hey, Jake. What're you doing here?" I said, walking to him.

"Hey, Bells. Just making sure that you're okay. The storm was pretty hard last night." He said, kissing me.

I nervously kissed him back before I replied.

"R-really? I-I guess I didn't notice." _Of course I didn't notice! Edward and I we're making out the whole time!_

"Oh. Is everything okay, Bella? You seem a little nervous." He said, pointing at my shaking hands. I quickly hid them behind me.

"N-nervous? I-I'm not nervous. H-how could you say th-that?"

"You're stuttering, Bella. You _always _stutter when you're nervous." He said with a chuckle.

I sighed. ""J-Jake. Why don't you sit down? I'll make us some coffee." I said, taking deep breaths.

"Sure, sure." He said, sitting back down.

I went to the kitchen and quickly brewed us up some coffee.

Thank God my hand stopped shaking or I might've broken a glass.

"Here you go!" I said, walking back to the living room and handing him his coffee before sitting down.

"Thanks." He said, taking a sip.

"So... I'm guessing that there's probably no school today?" I said, trying to make small talk.

"Yep. The weatherman made a mistake and said that there'd still be a storm today, so the schools canceled classes." He said, taking another sip.

"Oh. So there's _no _storm today?" I said, chugging down my coffee. I didn't really care if it was hot or not. I was used to it.

"Yeah, just some light rains, that's all."

We continued to sip our coffee in silence.

"So…what'd do and Edward so here all night?" he said, probably trying to start another conversation.

"Oh, nothing. We just watched a movie." _Oh, and we made out, too._

My hands started shaking again.

Crap.

"Oh. Well, you missed a lot last night." He said, sipping his coffee.

I reluctantly put my mug on the table since my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"R-really? I-I guess I should've come. Th-the storm was just too strong for me to l-leave."

He suddenly looked worried.

"Is something wrong, Bella? You look like someone who just escaped from Juvy." He said, putting his mug down as well.

I sighed. I have to tell him the truth.

"Jake…" I started.

"What's wrong?" he said, starting to look really worried.

"Jake…Edward and I didn't watch a movie last night….We um…we made out." I said, blinking back tears.

"It was such a mistake." I continued.

"W-what?" he said, staring at me.

"Jake I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Bella." He said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Jake. I-I didn't' mean to. It was nothing. Jake…I'm so, so sorry." I said, still blinking back tears.

"It meant nothing?" he said, opening his eyes.

"Yes, I swear." I said, gazing into his eyes.

He took another deep breath.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Jake. Thank you."

But something inside me was saying that I had to say more. I had to tell him how I felt.

"Jake. I…. I think we need to take a break." I said, still attempting to blink back my tears.

"What? Bella, I find it in my heart to forgive you after your make-out session with Edward and now you're breaking up with me?" He said, looking frustrated.

"Jake. It's not breaking up. I…I just need some time alone." I said, sighing.

"You know what? Fine, let's break up. I'm not gonna sit around, and wait for you to…to find yourself or something." He said, walking to the door.

I followed him and turned him around.

"Jake, I love you. But this relationship just isn't working out anymore. I'm really, really sorry." I said, kissing him on the cheek before he left.

The minute the door closed, I ran back upstairs and broke down on my bed.

I noticed that Edward was still asleep. I tried to stop crying, but I just couldn't.

He stirred. "B-Bella?"

I wiped the tears off my face.

"Mm-Hmm?" I said, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

He rubbed his eyes so he could see me.

"Bella! What happened? Why're you crying?" he said, rushing to my side.

Acting on instinct, I put my head on his shoulder and cried.

"What's wrong?" he said, rubbing my back gently.

"Edward…Jake and I broke up." I said, tears streaming down my eyes.

"What? Bella, I'm so sorry." He said, still rubbing my back.

"Now, don't blame yourself, Edward. I was the one who screwed up." I said, pulling away.

"Oh, Bella." He said, wiping the tears off my face.

I sighed. "Well, what's done is done. I have to get ready for shopping with Alice later. By the way, there's no school today." I said, squeezing his hand and walking to the bathroom.

"Oh, okay then, Bella." He said understandingly.

"Oh and Edward?" I said, before going inside.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you. Thank you for listening."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys. What's up? So…haven't really updated in a while. Sorry about that. **

**BELLA'S POV**

"Come on, Bella! Try this one on!" Alice said, throwing yet _another _dress into my dressing room.

"Alice! I've already tried on nearly _everything_ in this store! This is the last one I'm trying on!" I said, putting on the dress.

"Yay!" I heard Rosalie and Alice say in unison.

I sighed and stepped out of the dressing room again.

The minute I stepped out, I saw Alice & Rosalie's jaws literally drop.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Oh my God, do I look THAT horrible?" I said, looking down at myself.

"N-n-n-no. B-Bella…You look…" Rosalie said, her eyes staring at me.

"What? How do I look like?"

"BEAUTIFUL!" Alice said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the mirror. Rosalie followed.

"Bella, look at yourself." She said, putting me in the middle of her and Rose.

As I stared at the mirror, the scenario suddenly changed.

I saw Alice, Rosalie and me 12 years ago, during that afternoon at Alice's house, when we played dress-up.

I stared at our smiling and giggling faces as we admired each other's outfits. We were 6 years old back then.

We looked the same, only now, we were older.

The picture suddenly changed. We were back to normal again.

I stared at myself.

I was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that reached my knees. It sparkled, too.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Rosalie said, taking her eyes off the mirror and looking at me.

"Nothing. I just remembered something. Hey, let's take the dresses. We look awesome, anyway." I said, pulling both of them into a big hug.

"Okay…" They both said, hugging me back.

"Oh my gosh. I love you guys." I said, hugging them tighter.

"Aw, we love you too, Bella." They said in unison.

We paid for the dresses at the counter and then left to meet the guys.

"So, what's next on our agenda?" I said optimistically.

"Well, me and Alice kind of have dates with um…Emmett and um….Jasper. But I'll cancel with Emmett if you want me to." Rosalie said warmly.

"Yeah, Bella. I mean, I've gone on _millions_ of dates with Jasper." Alice said in her cheery voice.

"No, it's fine. I'll just hang with Edward then." I said, trying not to let my disappointment get noticed.

"You sure?" Rosalie said as we approached the restaurant where the guys were waiting.

"Positive." I said, giving her hand a squeeze.

When we got to the restaurant, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper exchanged kisses while Edward and I exchanged handshakes.

"So…we'll see you guys tonight, Eddie's house, okay?" Emmett said, getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, see you." I said, giving them a smile before they left.

"So…what now?" Edward said from behind me.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I said, messing my hair up.

"Well, unless you want to go home and play video games…"

"No, video games are good. I need my daily dose of stupidity anyway." I said, giving him a smile.

The drive home was silent. Until the subject of prom came.

"So…am I still taking you to prom?" Edward said, trying to break the silence.

"I guess so. Unless you're taking someone else. If that's the case then it's totally fine. I'll um…take Mike or go alone or something."

"No, I'll take you. I want to." He said sweetly as he parked his car in front of his house.

I smiled at him and put my hand on his.

"Oh Edward…"

I gazed into his eyes…

"I bet I'll be able to get to the house first _and_ beat you at Grand Theft Auto this time!" I said, opening my door and rushing to his house.

I ran to the house as fast as I could.

But by the time I got to the door, Edward caught up with me.

"Out of the way!" he said, laughing as he playfully tried to push me out of the way.

"No way!" I said, trying to get him off me.

While he was trying to push me out of the way, I snuck my hand out and opened the door.

Apparently, that was a very bed idea.

Because I fell first and he fell on top off me, leading himself into one big…

Yeah, that's right. ONE BIG KISS.

Well, it was accidental, anyways, it didn't really mean anything.

His lips suddenly pressed themselves onto mine and, surprisingly, mine kissed them back.

In my attempt to stop kissing him, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Edward, no." I said, looking at him.

"Sorry. That was an accident." He said, starting to laugh.

I laughed, too. For some crazy reason, I felt happy.

"So…Grand Theft Auto time?" he said, getting off me.

I stood up. "Yup, Grand Theft Auto time."

It took him about 3 minutes to be able to set up the Play Station thingy. And before we knew it, we were racing the streets of…well, we were racing, that's the point.

"So…I'm _that _good at kissing, aren't I?" he said, while trying to beat me.

"What? You are _so not_ a good kisser." I said, laughing so hard the game console nearly fell.

"Oh really? There must be a reason why you couldn't keep your lips off of me." He said, using his flirty tone.

Ugh.

"Shut up and let me win, Edward!" I said, trying to beat him to the finish line.

"Ha! I won!" he said, pointing at the screen.

I sighed. "Edward, you are so unfair!"

"And that is why I am your very bestest friend." He said, kissing me on the cheek then leaving the room to get some Coke.

I sighed and stared after him. He really was a good kisser.

"And since when were you my very bestest friend?" I said, opening my Coke and chugging it down while sitting down beside him.

"Oh, because you said that to me on my 7th birthday party."

"What? I did?" I said, laughing at myself.

"Yeah. You said, "Edward, 'you are my very bestest friend' then you ate my cake before I could even blow the candles and make my wish." He said, chuckling at the memory.

"Really? Well, sorry for not being able to let you blow your candles. What were you going to wish for, anyway?" I said, turning on the tv.

"I wished for us to be best friends forever, no matter what happens. I know it's cheesy but-

"It's not cheesy at all. Don't worry, like I said, Edward Cullen, _you_ are and will always be _my_ very bestest friend forever and ever and ever." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're mine too, Bella." He said warmly.


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY! I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter! :( Really sorry. Um, here's the real one. SORRY AGAIN!**

BELLA'S POV

The word "sleepover" sounded kinda gay to me at times, but I had a feeling that tonight was gonna be awesome.

"HA! Beat you again, Bella!" Emmett shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Okay, I've had ENOUGH of this game. I'm never gonna win it against ANY OF YOU." I said, pretending to be mad.

"Ha, ha. Anyways, I have an announcement to make." Alice said in her authority voice.

"Sure you do." I said, joining the circle everyone made.

"Okay, so we all know that Prom is coming and that-

"Alice, Prom is A MONTH away." Emmett said, filling himself with popcorn.

"Emmett, if I've told you once, I've told you at least a _thousand_ times: A month is just a week. At least, it'll feel that way." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever you say, Alice." He said, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Okay, so. Rosalie? Yeah, you're date is Emmett. Jasper's mine and…" Alice said, her eyes lingering to me.

"Bella? You're date?" She asked.

"Edward. Edward's my date." I said, giving Edward a small smile.

Suddenly, Emmett started coughing.

"Ahem, ahem. I told ya so bro! Up top!" He said in his gangster voice and high-fived Edward.

"Shut up, Em." Edward said, after high-fiving him.

"Um, okay? Back to the subject. So Bella's with Edward, I'm with Jasper and Rose's with Emmett. That's settled. Okay, the dresses are already taken care of and maybe everything else. We'll continue planning tomorrow. Lunchtime. Excuse me, I have to make an important phone call." Alice said, standing up and making her way out of the room.

"Okay, now that _that's_ done, let's talk about something sensible like may be what we're gonna do when _Tanya_ shows up at Prom and sees Bella with Edward?" Jasper said, passing me the popcorn.

"What? Tanya? Edward? Me? Prom? Huh?" I said, scratching my head.

"Oh, Edward didn't tell you?" Rosalie said, sticking her hand out for popcorn.

"No, he _didn't_." I said, handing her some popcorn and eying Edward suspiciously.

"Oh…" She replied.

"Okay. Bella, kitchen." Edward said, standing up and leading me to the kitchen.

"Tanya? Would you care to explain?" I said, getting frustrated.

"Remember when you and Jacob started dating?" he said, messing his hair up.

"Uh-huh. What about it?" I said, sounding a little bit too angry.

"Well, we kinda dated for a while after that." He said, sounding embarrassed.

"W-what? _You dated TANYA?_ Edward, do you freaking remember who Tanya Denali is? She's the girl who spilled her orange juice all over my dress during your birthday party JUST BECAUSE I PICKED YOU AS MY PARTNER. The girl who _humiliated _me in front of the whole school just because I accidentally stepped on her foot." I exclaimed.

"Bella, it was nothing. Don't worry. I just, well, I wanted to get over you and I thought that Tanya would…help." He said, quietly.

"Oh so now it's my fault? My fault that Tanya's probably gonna humiliate me again next month? MY FREAKING FAULT THAT YOU _LIKED ME_?" I screamed, getting more and more frustrated.

"Wait, what? Bella, I don't even _like _you anymore. I just needed some time and someone to get over you. It's hard, okay?" he said, trying to keep calm.

"Whatever." I said, walking back to the living room.

"What the hell just happened?" Alice said, switching off the tv.

"Nothing. Let's get some sleep." I said, lying down on my sleeping bag.

**IS IT BAD? Tell me please. :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**OHMYGOS DID YOU GUYS WATCH ECLIPSE?**

**I'm….speechless.**

**BELLA'S POV**

I was still angry when I woke up. Everyone was still asleep so I decided to take a walk.

I was about to open the door when I heard someone say;

"Bella…? Where are you going?"

I turned around and saw Alice rubbing her eyes and trying to sit up.

"Sssh. I'm gonna go for a walk. Go back to sleep." I said as I closed the door behind me.

I didn't know exactly why I was so mad at Edward. But all I knew was that he was being an ass for dating Tanya Denali. I mean, come on. This girl HATED me just because Edward was my best friend. And the worst part is that he didn't even bother to tell me. Why in the hell would he date her? That's just so stupid.

I walked all the way to the park and sat down on the swing.

As I started to swing, I also started to think.

Why was Edward doing this? Was it to get revenge because I was dating Jacob? Because I didn't like him back?

Crap, my life is _so _messed up.

As I continued to swing, I heard someone come up from behind me.

"I knew I'd find you here." I heard Alice's voice say.

"Alice. Didn't I tell you to go back to sleep?" I said as she sat down on the swing beside me.

"Hey, when I'm awake, I'm awake. Besides, you have a story to tell me." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder, making me stop swinging.

I sighed. "Alice, there's nothing to tell."

"Oh, I bet there is. Do you seriously think that we didn't hear you and Edward shouting last night?"

"Fine. Remember when Jacob & I started dating, again? Yeah, during that short period of time, Edward dated Tanya. And didn't tell me." I said, blinking back tears.

I didn't know why, but my heart felt a little broken, betrayed. It hurt so much when I heard Rose say;

"…_..__what we're gonna do when __Tanya__ shows up at Prom and sees Bella with Edward?" _

I shook my head as Alice opened her mouth to say something.

"It's okay, Bella. Don't be mad at Edward. He means well, believe me." She got off her swing and hugged me. I hugged her back and started crying.

Why the hell was I crying? I didn't even _like _Edward.

"Why don't we get some coffee?" she said, pulling away and giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, okay." I said, walking with her back to the house.

I wasn't planning on making peace with Edward, though. I didn't know what to do, actually.

By the time we got back, everyone was awake and having breakfast.

"Hey! We were wondering where you guys were. Have a seat." Rosalie said, motioning for Alice and I to sit down.

Alice took her seat beside Jasper and unfortunately took the last empty seat beside Edward.

I ate quietly so I didn't really join in the conversation. The tension between me and Edward was kind of lingering on us only `cause everyone else seemed active and perky.

"Bella? Edward? How about it?" I heard Jasper say.

"What?" Edward and I said in unison.

"We all get to ride in a limo together! Alice's mom is renting one." Rosalie said excitedly.

"Err…sure." I said, chugging down my milk.

"Okay." Edward said quietly.

"Okay! Everything's set! The dresses, the ride, the dates…" Alice said, finishing her cereal.

"Err…I have to go take care of something." Edward said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Wonder where he's going." Rosalie said, scratching her head.

"Oh, trust me. You do not wanna know." Emmett said, lowering his voice.

"Ow!" He suddenly wailed.

"Emmett." Jasper said through his teeth.

"What? Oh yeah. Never mind." Emmett said, looking down.

"So, Bella. Wanna come with me and Alice today? We're going shopping, again." Rosalie said after drinking her juice.

"Sorry, Rose. I've got homework to finish at home." I said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Oh, that's okay. You're going home? As in to your house?" she replied.

"Yeah, I um…left my books there. And um, actually, I have to go there now." I said, standing up.

"Really? Aw. Well, you're not going out alone. Emmett will go with you, he has to get something from my place anyway." Rosalie said, directing her eyes to Emmett.

"What? What am I supposed to get?" Emmett suddenly said, confused.

"Get my jacket. It's kinda cold outside, and Alice and I are going shopping." Rosalie said giving Emmett her most dazzling smile.

"Okay." Emmett said as I got up and walked to the door.

Emmett offered to drive my truck for me and I accepted. I was still a little sleepy and was thinking to hard.

Somewhere along the ride, I found the courage to ask Emmett where Edward went.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did Edward go?"

Silence.

"Er…I'm not really supposed to tell." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Come on, Em. You can trust me." I said warmly.

"Fine. Just don't tell ANYONE. He didn't really tell me what he was gonna do there, but he's going to Tanya's place." Emmett said.

"Oh. Okay." I sighed. What have I done? He's probably gonna take her back or something.

I sighed. Things are not going well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not being able to update for a long, long time. School's just so busy right now.**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Hey, dad." I said into the phone.

"Hey, Bells. So…your mom and I we're talking and she said that, um, we have something really important to discuss, so…we're coming home tonight." Charlie said nervously.

Obviously, I already knew about the "really important thing" they wanna discuss.

"Oh, okay. That's great. I'll um…I guess I'll see you guys tonight."

"Yeah, Bella. We'll see you tonight." He said, sounding like he was crying.

"Yeah, bye dad."

"Oh, and Bella?" He said right before I was about to hang up.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I love you, Bella."

I blinked back tears. "I love you too, dad." I said, hanging up.

As I put the phone down, tears started running down my cheeks. I sighed and went back to my room.

I lay down on my bed, anticipating the coming of my parents.

I tried to sleep, so that everything would just stop for a while. I sighed, wiped all the tears from my face then closed my eyes.

"Bella? Bella, honey, are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I stirred. "M-mom?"

"Yes. Hi, sweetie." She said, stroking my face.

"Mom." I gave her a hug, a really tight one because I was scared that I wouldn't see her or dad anymore.

"Oh Bella. You're dad's downstairs. We're going out for dinner today. At the diner." She said, pulling away and giving me a smile.

I smiled back. "Okay. I'll get dressed." I said as she left the room.

When the door closed, tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't try to stop them this time, I just let them flow.

What the hell was love anyway? And why does it have to end? I always thought that love could solve everything. That it would never end.

I guess, I was wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

**BELLA'S POV**

"So, Bella."

"So, dad."

"Er, what did you do for the last um, few weeks?"

I sighed. My dad wasn't always the talkative type.

"Um, I hung out at Edward's…_a lot." _I said, chewing on my meatball.

"So, same old-same old then?" He said, giving me a smile.

I chuckled at little at out inside joke. "Yeah, dad. Same old-same old."

"What? Why are you guys laughing?" Mom said, looking confused as me & dad laughed harder and harder.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"Hahaha, very funny guys." Mom said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Okay, okay. I have a joke." Dad said, stopping his laughter.

"What?" Mom and I said in unison.

"Okay. Er, what's the difference between roast beef and pea soup?"

"What? I don't know. Mom?" I said, getting lost.

"Er…I don't get it." She said, scratching her head.

"Okay, well…_anyone _can roast beef. But _no one _can pee soup! Haha!" He said, cracking up like his joke was funny.

"Oh, um. Hahaha." Mom said awkwardly.

"Ha, ha. Er, very funny, dad." I messed my hair up, trying to fake a laugh.

"What, not funny? Oh, come on guys. You know it's funny! Okay, fine. We'll ask the waiter. Hey, waiter!" Charlie said, waving his arms around, making the waiter behind him slip, causing the food he was holding to fly up the air and land on my dad's face.

"HA! Now, _that's _funny!" Me and mom exclaimed in unison.

My dad, being my dad, just wiped all the pasta off his face and laughed. He laughed as hard as he could, and so did the rest of us.

The drive home was full of dad's corny jokes and mom's weird stories. And also my sufficient laughter.

Everything just felt so carefree.

But the minute my dad opened the door, everything and everyone went tense. It was like the whole house was full of all those nervousness we're feeling now.

"So…" Dad said, sitting down on the couch.

"So." I sat on the chair opposite him, pretending to be completely calm.

"Bella, sweetie. We need to talk," Mom said, sitting down beside Charlie. I noticed that they didn't hold hands anymore when they sat down together, like they used to. Tears started building in my eyes, but I held them back.

"Okay." I simply said, bracing myself.

"Well, you see, Bella…" Mom started, her voice sounding crackly.

"Your mom and I love each other very much and well," Charlie continued.

"We, well, things just aren't working out right now…" I noticed that mom was already tearing up.

"No. No, no, no." I wiped the tears off my eyes.

"We're really sorry Bella. But we want you to know that it's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Mom said, starting to cry.

"We're really sorry, Bells. But we love you. And we always will." My dad said, staring out into space.

"I love you guys too." I said, standing up and hugging my parents.

"We love you, Bella. We love you." Rene said, hugging me back.

I sighed, hugging my parents tighter and tighter, knowing that this would be our last 'family' hug.

"Oh, Bella. Don't cry, it's gonna be okay." Charlie said, pulling away and rubbing my back.

"Dad, can I just…I have to go somewhere. I'll be back in an hour." I said, standing up, taking my coat and walking out the door, without another word.

I ran to my truck, crying as hard as I could. There was only one place to go right now. The place where I could be with my possibly last person I could call 'family'.


End file.
